


Three is the Charm

by Dr_Harbinger



Category: Captain America
Genre: Discipline, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harbinger/pseuds/Dr_Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think Captain Steve Rogers is an innocent soul with pure thoughts who is wholly motivated to serve his country because he's uncomfortable around women. Maybe, just maybe, it's because a woman isn't what needs. Maybe, just maybe, -one- man isn't enough for him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters for this story, only the idea to set them up like this. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I entirely blame Britney Spear's song "3" while I was reading Howard/Steve fanfic for the following pointless smut. > > Unbeta'ed.

People liked to think that Steve Rogers was an innocent minded young man who was so focused on helping his country he didn’t have anything remotely related to an impure thought. Heck, his own men would joke around that for him, kissing a dame would be like going to bed with her. In truth they weren’t that far off. He didn’t kiss many women, even after the serum and often was nervous and uncomfortable around them. But the reason for that wasn’t because he was particularly shy. It was more that he was uninterested in their soft bodies, make up and delicate frames. He had been clumsy enough when he was a smaller guy. He didn’t want to imagine the damage he might accidentally deal out now that he was bigger and much stronger than before.

No, he needed a sturdier partner, someone who could give as good as they got and had no problems with aggression. He wanted someone he had to put up a decent -but well controlled- fight against to be the one leading that particular dance. He wanted someone who wasn’t afraid to bruise him, to take what they wanted from his body and he could feel free to take what he wanted from theirs without too much worry about their feelings. Women were too delicate for that -although Peggy was the closest he had seen to a woman capable of handling that. He wanted -no, needed- a man in his arms if he wanted to get any kind of satisfaction out of the encounter.

The trick was he had two men on his mind when he needed the… um… motivation to relieve his stresses. It was difficult to chose between them. Each man has his own advantages and disadvantages

On the one side he had Bucky, his closest friend, a man whom he knew he could not only trust with his secret but also appreciate the kinds of pleasures he sought. He could just imagine burying his fingers in that thick brown hair, the feel of the man’s rough hands grabbing at him with an almost desperate hunger. He wasn’t delicate anymore and this desire of theirs wasn’t new. He wondered just how rough James would be with him now. Back then the man wouldn’t dare use all his strength but now… the very thought of it made Steve smile in a way that was certainly not innocent.

On the other hand though there was Howard, the brilliant engineer, the devilishly handsome, slender man with such a mischievous sparkle in his eye it was difficult to not consider him in these kinds of fantasies. Physically, Steve knew he was stronger. If he wanted to make Howard submit to him physically he could but he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to. He had heard the way the man’s voice sounded when he barked orders in his lab and the glint in his eye when he was obeyed without question. Once or twice the captain wondered what it would be like to have that playful smirk thrown in his direction as those hungry brown eyes devoured him like he was some gorgeous dame and the genius used all of his not inconsiderable brain power to make the “lowly” soldier submit to his every command.

But in Steve Roger’s favorite fantasy he didn’t have to decide between the two of them. In this one he’d be in a room with the two of them, both circling him, as if deciding for themselves what he was worth. Sometimes Howard would talk to Bucky, deciding what pleasures and punishment he had earned from his two men on his latest mission. His hands would be bound behind him in heavy manacles and chains but he wouldn’t fight against them. He’d be wearing his underclothes and his dog tags and the only light in the room would be a single light bulb hanging over him. Neither man would touch him right away but their hungry gaze would be enough to send a flush of arousal through him. If they would notice they would never say a thing.

Maybe Howard would nod at Bucky and the man would grab his hair, force it out of its neat style and twist his head for a rough, possessive kiss that was more bruising than it was sweet. He’d moan for it just as Howard’s more delicate hands would trace designs on his pectoral, perhaps pinching at the nipple while telling him how beautiful he and Bucky looked together. He’d whisper filthy things to him, saying that he was a filthy whore for needing two men to satisfy him before forcing Bucky to break their kiss and take his turn with Steve’s mouth. During all of this he’d feel safe and wanted, perhaps even loved to an extent though with these men it would be difficult to tell in this scenario.

After a few minutes of Howard’s more tender kisses the smaller man would back away and Bucky would force him to stand, possibly even kicking the chair away before he was forcibly stripped of the last vestiges of his clothing, his t-shirt torn from him and his underwear swept down his legs which he would be made to step out of them with a sharp tug on his dog tags. Perhaps they’d kiss once more before Steve would be made to kneel, naked, in front of his friend, his nose pressed against his still clothed erection while those eyes would watch him with such naked desire it would take Steve’s breath away for a moment. That hand would find his hair again but this time it would just comb through it. A soothing gesture before the pain.

Then Howard would come back with whatever tool he would have decided to use -Perhaps a riding crop? A belt? It’d be something leather- and caress Steve’s shoulders with it. He’d explain the lashes he was getting, where he was getting them and why. To show understand, Steve would always reply with a “I understand, Sir” that would come out as crisp as if he was addressing the colonel. Bucky would then keep a hand in his hair as Howard would move him into position and the lashes would begin. Most of the time it would start as a surprise of pain but eventually it would ease its way into more of a pleasurable throb and that, combined with the hand in his hair and the musk of the erection in front of his nose, would destroy the last semblance of control he thought he might have had and he’d really let lose.

Sometimes it was Howard that would soothe the burn of the lashes with his touch then unlock his bonds. Other times it was Bucky. But either way he’d be made to watch from where he knelt between them as the two men pulled each other in for hot kisses that might have looked obscene in any other circumstance. He’d be made to watch, sitting where he was on the cold concrete while they would undress each other to the waist, each movement more careful of the cloth in their hands although they clearly were battling each other for dominance as well. Their dance would cause Steve to feel all the more heated although he’d stay exactly where they left him until they would decide loudly enough for him to hear how they’d take their pleasure in him this time.

If it was Howard who decided to make the captain swallow his cock, he’d set the chair in front of Steve and carefully free himself from the confines of his slacks. He’d smirk and force Steve’s blue eyes to watch his face while he’d guide his “boy”, his “soldier” to do exactly what he wanted with his mouth. His curses were always more colorful, his encouragements more obscene while he talked about how beautiful Steve looked on his knees, drinking him down while Bucky prepared him and eventually used his body roughly. Steve would have no choice but to take the pounding and he’d enjoy every second of it while he worked Howard just the way the engineer liked it.

If it was Bucky he was swallowing he typically was made to use the chair to balance himself so he’d sit higher and he wouldn’t be so much guided as a hand would hold his head still while James fucked his mouth and tested the limits of his gag reflex a little more with each thrust. Howard would be too focused on spreading him open to say much, perhaps slapping his already sensitive skin just to get a new sound of of him from time to time until he was ready to take him. Typically, Howard had a slower pace when he fucked Steve but that didn’t make his controlled movements any less pleasurable. If anything, the contrast just made the scenario hotter.

Either way he wouldn’t be allowed to cum until he tasted one man’s seed on his tongue and felt the wet warmth of the other spilling within him and even then he’d have to wait for Howard’s order to be allowed relief. Sometimes he’d be made to sit on his sensitive rear on the concrete, leaning against Howard who would hold him and make him watch while Bucky would orally pleasure Steve and whisper obscene promises in his ear. Other times Bucky would get him to his feet -once all the excess fluids were staining either his legs or the concrete- and hold him so that Steve was leaning with his back to Bucky’s chest and the man’s hands would play with his chest while Howard either handled him with one hand or satisfied his need for a taste of the Super Serum man’s seed as well.

Once all three of them would be satisfy, Howard would provide something of a warm, wet towel for them to clean themselves with and allow them each a turn to rinse their mouths with mouth wash before they dressed again and everything was put away. Sometimes they would kiss, each taking turns, but this time the kisses would be sweeter, more tender, than before. Either way the moment they would leave this imaginary room, they would live their lives like this little moment never happened or perhaps only remembered in sly little glances and innocent touches that lasted just a fraction too long to be considered completely chaste.

Technically, this was just a dream though. He doubted Bucky would want to risk his career and reputation on such a scenario and as much as Howard loved to flirt, he was a flirt with everyone, more so with dames then men but it was still there. Still, even with the limited possibility of this scenario ever happening, Steve couldn’t bring himself to stop every once in a while thinking or dreaming out it. There was no real harm in that much was there? No one else had to know that three was the charm; Howard, Steve and Bucky.


End file.
